


Love on Film

by Queenofthebees



Series: A-Z Jonsa Kink Challenge [24]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A-Z Jonsa Kinks challenge, Based on the Love Actually couple who made a porno with small talk, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dorks, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWS - porn with small talk lol, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Guys! We’re trying to make a porno here, not have a goddamn tea party!” Theon called out in annoyance, raising his arms in exasperation.“Oh, that reminds me,” Sansa mumbled, giving a sharp gasp as Jon pushed inside of her. “I need to get coffee!”Letter X (XXX Porno) of A-Z Jonsa Kink Challenge





	Love on Film

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolateghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/gifts), [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts), [wightjon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wightjon/gifts).



> Based on Love Actually dorky couple who chat happily during filming a porno.  
> Gifted to Brad for being the best tumblr buddy. Even if he insults my Scottish identity :p. And Amy for always supporting every fic idea I have, even if I am swallowed by a mountain of them all. At least I know she'll be sitting beside said mountain saying "well, they're still great, the ones you are managing to dig out." And Elizabeth, just because :)

“Okay, so this is Jon,” Theon stated simply from behind him.

Jon swallowed the water in his mouth, screwing the cap back on the bottle before turning around. Theon was ushering a red-headed woman his way who he assumed was his partner for the scenes. She gave a dazzling smile, her bright blue eyes sparkling as she extended her hand to him.

“Hi Jon, I’m Sansa Stark.”

“Nice to meet you,” he replied, shaking her hand. “You nervous?”

“Um, yeah, a little,” she said with a chuckle as she smoothed down her hair, her fingers trailing through her braid.

“Don’t worry, we’re good here,” he assured her.

“Right, let’s go guys!” Theon called as he pulled himself into his directing chair and flipped through the scripts. “We’re starting with you,” he pointed at Jon, “playing with her tits. Sansa,” he pointed at Sansa now and gestured towards Jon once more, “go and stand in front of him, your back to his chest.”

“Oh, okay,” Sansa said with a nod, shrugging out of her robe and getting into the position Theon had asked for.

“Hang on,” Jon mumbled, rubbing his hands together. He gave her a sheepish grin. “I have cold hands so … just….gonna warm them up for you.”

“Oh, thank you,” she beamed, a light pink dusting her cheeks.

“No problem,” he assured her as he snaked his arms around her front.

He cupped her breasts gently, rolling his thumbs across the nipples in slow, teasing motions. She hummed, her hands reaching back to dig her fingers into his hips for support.

“So, where are you from?” she asked suddenly.

“Um, originally born in Dorne, the Red Mountains area,” he replied as he pinched her nipples. “But then moved up to Castle Black.”

“Oh? Nice,” she commented brightly.

“You been?”

“Ah,” she moaned as he gave a rough tug to her nipples. She licked her lips as she shook her head. “No, but I’m from Winterfell, which isn’t far.”

“Guys, this isn’t the kinda talk we expect in these films,” Theon called out, brandishing the script in the air as he waved his hands around.

“Theon, we’re getting news in that the weather is going to get worse. Met office says everyone needs to be home by three,” Jeyne Poole said, her eyes trained on her ipad screen as she scrolled through it.

“Urgh, alright,” Theon grumbled, rubbing his forehead in exasperation. “Head home guys and we’ll pick this up when this blasted storm is done.”

***

“Did you see that collision on the southbound carriageway this morning?” Jon asked.

There was a slight slurping noise as Sansa pulled off of his cock.

“Urgh, yes. Apparently, the idiot was speeding. I had to take the Wolfswood turn off and add another twenty minutes to my commute.”

“Sansa!” Theon yelled, slapping his script against the arm of his chair in annoyance. She bit her lip, turning to give Theon an apologetic smile before she moved to take him again.

For a moment, all that could be heard was the wet sounds of Sansa sucking his cock, the occasional moan escaping her and the more than occasional gasp of pleasure escaping him. He glanced down at her, seeing her blue eyes looking back up at him and a pretty blush on her cheeks.

He groaned at the sight of her looking so innocent while his cock thrusted between her perfect pink lips. His fingers tightened in her hair. He was close, really close. But he knew Theon wanted the scene to last longer.

So, he started speaking again.

“It must be nice to have your own car,” he mumbled, tilting his head back and blinking up at the ceiling. She made a muffled sound of agreement, the vibration travelling right through him and making him curse loudly.

“Nice,” Theon commented, with a thumbs up. “Really work that lust Snow.”

Jon licked his lips as he tried to compose himself, determinedly not looking down at her as he moved his hips in slow, shallow motions.

“I mean, mmmm, the bus is…urgh…is great for…for the envir- _oh,_ oh fuck, environment and all… _nrgh_!” he muttered, giving a high whine when Sansa made another “mmm-hmm” sound around him. “But, urgh, free….nrgh, freedom to..to..urgh, fuck, _fuck_!”

She hummed again in agreement and Jon muttered “fuck” once more, dragging out the Us for a few beats as he spilled in her mouth.

“Right, we’ll take a break and clean up,” Theon called, flinging his script on the spare seat and hoping off his own. He already had his cigarettes dug out of his pocket by the time he crossed over to the door.

“Sorry if I got a bit carried away,” he said as she stood.

“No, you were fine,” she assured him.

“So, what kind of car do you have?”

“Volkswagen Beetle,” she responded, laughing when Jon tutted. “I know, I _know_ it isn’t the most efficient car but I love it.”

“Let, lets get on with the next scene,” Theon called as he closed the door behind him and made his way back to the seats. He picked up the script and hoisted himself up. “So, next scene is Jon eating Sansa out.”

Sansa immediately went over to the bed, lying in position with her feet planted on the mattress. Her cheeks were flushed again, her teeth digging into her lip. He gave her a thumbs up for the effort of upping the innocence factor. The audience of Theon’s movies seemed to really love it when it was implied to be about an innocent girl was being sexually awakened.

Jon moved over to the bed, crawling over her. He leaned down nuzzling her neck briefly as his hands grasped her breasts. He pinched her nipples, tugging on the hardened buds until she writhed and gasped beneath her. She frowned slightly, blinking in confusion.

“The wetter you are, the better,” he whispered, grinning at the way she flushed all across her chest and neck.

“Thanks,” she mumbled. “You’re really sweet.”

“It is nice, having someone to easily talk to,” he replied, starting to slide down her body until he was faced with her glistening cunt. “I’ve been in this business a while and never found it so easy to talk to anyone.”

“Oh,” she gasped as he swiped his tongue along the length of her. She licked her lips and, after a cue from Theon reached down to bury her hands in his hair. She spread her legs over his shoulders, letting him press his hands against her thighs to spread her wider.

“Bmmf yuh shoof swith,” he mumbled against her as he started flicking his tongue against her clit.

“Hmm?” she responded, half in response to his question and half in pleasure of his ministrations. She raised her head a little to look down at him as he pulled away.

“You should switch to a hybrid,” he repeated, grinning when she rolled her eyes.

“Do a good job at this and I’ll think about it,” she teased.

His grin widened right before he disappeared between her legs again. He closed his lips over her clit, moving them slowly in a gentle kiss. He slid his tongue across her flesh once more, pressing his face harder against her as she moaned.

She raised her hands to squeeze her breasts, her pointer fingers stroking her nipples teasingly. He moved slightly, allowing his tongue to prod at her entrance. Her breath hitched, her legs trembling slightly as he pushed it inside of her.

He groaned as he slurped at her arousal, his hands pressing into her thighs to keep her spread open as he worked her. Jon had always like going down on a woman but normally at work, he didn’t like to take too long. Partly because he was aware of the time constraint for filming and also because he preferred to embrace the intimacy of the act rather than have to do it for the sake of a pay check.

But Sansa’s responses were addictive and as she shattered apart, her hands tangling in his hair and all but smashing his face against her as she grinded against him, he was already hard and dripping again.

“So, I guess you’ll be switching after all,” he joked as he pulled back and wiped his mouth.

She huffed, giving him a slight glare in response but the effect was lost with the way a smile was tugging at her lips.

“That’s enough for the day folks,” Theon called. “See you on Saturday!”

***

**THWACK!**

“Ooooh,” Sansa moaned, moving her hips frantically as she tried to push back against the hand that was spanking her and to push forward towards the hand that was playing with her cunt.

**THWACK! THWACK!**

“I went to that new bakery today,” Jon commented brightly. **THWACK!** “The one on the corner.” **THWACK!**

“Oh?” she responded, the word half curious and half praise at his touch.

**THWACK!**

“I recommend the lemon cakes,” he stated simply.

**THWACK!**

“Lemon cakes are my favourite,” she replied, groaning as he removed his hand from her sex and moved back. He had already put the condom on, ready to go straight into the next scene. He canted her hips up, gently guiding her head down in submissive position as he pressed the head of his cock against her.

“Guys! We’re trying to make a porno here, not have a goddamn tea party!” Theon called out in annoyance, raising his arms in exasperation.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Sansa mumbled, giving a sharp gasp as Jon pushed inside of her. “I need to get coffee!”

“Urgh,” Jon moaned, biting his lip at the tight heat that surrounded him. “I’ll remind you.”

He heard Theon’s annoyed tut behind him and started to thrust inside of her. She moaned, her fingers digging into the covers as he started a fast, hard pace. He groaned, exaggerating the sound for the camera.

He mumbled filthy words, praising her for how well she was taking his cock, how she was so tight and wet around him. She whimpered, her walls fluttering slightly and he wondered briefly if she was acting for the camera like he was or whether she genuinely liked that sort of talk.

“You gonna cum for me baby?” he growled, gripping her hips tightly and pulling her back roughly onto his cock.

She nodded, moaning desperately as his balls slapped against her flesh as he pounded into her. “Cum for me then sweetheart,” he groaned, biting his lip as he felt his own release approaching.

She trembled beneath him, a choked sob escaping her as she tightened around him, her whole body going rigid for a few seconds before she collapsed forward on the bed. Jon gave a few more desperate, erratic thrusts before his own release hit him and he gave a long, low moan as he gave one last deep thrust and spilled into the condom.

“Shit,” Sansa giggled. “I wasn’t even acting.”

“Me neither,” he responded.

“Nice guys!” Theon commented, grinning as he reviewed the footage on the camera. “I think we’ll have to call you two back for another film!”

Jon got up and disposed of the condom before he grabbed his robe. He glanced behind him and watched as Sansa shrugged her own robe on.

“Hey,” he said, approaching her. She flicked her hair out from the collar of her robe and gave him a smile. He swallowed thickly, cursing the stupidity of being nervous and shy now. After they had done all manner of things they had just done he was nervous about asking her to dinner. Still, she was waiting for him to say something. “Um, I really enjoyed working with you.”

“Thanks,” she answered, that sweet smile still in place. “It was really nice to meet and work with you.”

“So, um, I was wondering,” he started, reaching to rub the back of his neck, “was wondering if you would maybe want to go to dinner sometime?”

She quirked an eyebrow and for a horrible second he thought she was going to say no. And then, she grinned.

“I’m free tomorrow night?”

“Perfect,” he responded. “I’ll give you my number and we can arrange when and where.”

***

**Three weeks later**

“Well well,” Margaery purred as she came up to the table that Sansa and Jon were sitting at. She grinned at her friend, after giving Jon an approving look. “Is this why I’ve hardly seen my best friend these last few weeks, hmm?”

“I have been distracted,” Sansa agreed, smiling as Jon gave a smug grin. No doubt he remembered just how distracted he had made her just a hour beforehand. “Margaery, this is Jon, my boyfriend. And Jon, this is my best friend Margaery.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jon said, taking her outstretched hand.

“Likewise,” Margaery responded. She glanced between the two of them. “So, how did you two meet?”

Jon and Sansa locked eyes across the table.

“Um…”

“Em…”


End file.
